


Muddy

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin get done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for bottom-thorin’s “thorin/bilbo/treebeard. I wonder how you would play it out, would thorin be fucking bilbo? or would bilbo and thorin get fucked by treebeard at the same time?” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or The Lord of the Rings or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Bilbo lets Thorin drag his hand away, even though it means he can’t stifle his cries on his arm anymore. It’s worth it to have their fingers intertwine between them. Bilbo tries to look sideways at Thorin’s handsome face, contorted in a wild mask of _pleasure_ , but then another thrust comes, and Bilbo closes his eyes, screaming out again with his cheek against the forest floor.

Thorin’s just as loud, just as shameless. He grunts and growls at each stab inside him, but he still looks _sturdy_ , his ass held up in the air on tense thighs and one hairy arm cushioning his head. Bilbo tries to adjust to use his other arm for a pillow, his own rear nearly as high. They kneel next to one another, both stripped entirely bare, like the third man that rams into them, if he can be called a man at all. Treebeard blends into the forest behind, except that his branches are very limb-like, especially with his fingers coiled together and buried inside two stifling holes. 

Bilbo understands now why Thorin wanted to come and explore these woods, even though they’re not typical of Dwarven vacation spots. Bilbo just wanted to _adventure_. And of course, spend time with Thorin. On his knees. Bilbo didn’t think Thorin meant like _this_. The massive Ent towers over them, humming to himself in deep, rumbling tones, glistening eyes full of more curiosity than lust. He fucks them both at the same time, deep and hard. Bilbo’s never been one for wooden toys. But these shafts seem _alive_ , warm and slick with water, the rugged bark stimulating but never catching. Hobbits, after all, have a love of things that grow. Dwarves have a love of sturdiness and strength and a good, hard fuck, no matter if it’s on the dirt in the middle of nowhere. 

“ _Thorin_ ,” Bilbo mumbles, breaking first, his voice already hoarse from all his noises. He doesn’t know what he wants to say but leaves it hanging, his mouth open to pant as his plump rear takes thrust after thrust of Treebeard’s massive fingers. They stretch him far wider than he thought he could take, go far deeper, hit that certain spot every time that makes him lose himself. Thorin squeezes his hand. Bilbo whimpers and gasps, “I, I’m going to—”

He finishes with a scream, his spare hand digging into the dirt and his knees tensing, stones tight. His cock, swinging freely between his legs, spurts a jet of seed beneath him. Treebeard makes a whistling sound, maybe enjoying the view or the feeling of Bilbo’s trembling hole. Treebeard’s fingers milk out several more thrusts, and Bilbo spills himself until he’s dizzy and spent, swaying limply in Treebeard’s grip.

Then Treebeard grunts, “Hroom, hum,” and pulls out his long branches. Bilbo topples instantly forward, hitting the soft earth and crinkling leaves with a little ‘oomph.’ Thorin, still taking his own pounding, grins at Bilbo around a languid moan. 

Bilbo needs a moment to breath and watch his two lovers continue at it. They’re both such very interesting, different creatures, older and more magical and exotic to him. There’s something that seems so strangely fitting about watching the King Under the Mountain get fucked by a tree. 

But that king deserves a soft touch with his rough lover, and Bilbo, when he can, squirms at Thorin’s side, until Thorin lifts one leg up long enough for Bilbo to slip past. Bilbo settles beneath Thorin, wrapping stout arms around his neck and sweaty legs around his sides. Treebeard fucks Thorin down into Bilbo, until Thorin opens Bilbo up for another round, and they make love in tandem.


End file.
